REVENGE
by SSAFunbar
Summary: Reid has been kidnapped again  nothing new but is it Morgans fault?


AN: Well this was going to be be for Halloween but a) I didn't finish it in time and b) i didn't come out like a Halloween story. Well hope you enjoy please read and review:[) Oh an I have not forgotten about my Meet the BAU... I have been working on this instead. Well here we go ...

I do not own CM (only in my happy dreams I do)

* * *

As his phone screamed at him, on his day off, he nearly fell out of bed. "Hello," he said groggily into it.

"Morgan, we need you here right away! It's ten o'clock, Reid's not in yet and we think something happened to him!" Garcia practically screamed into the phone.

"Alright ill be there as soon as i can." _Can this kid ever stay out of trouble, i mean really how hard could that be. _He thought as he climbed out of bed. First thing was first, he needed to get dressed he'd be damned if he went into his place of work dressed in pajamas. He went over to his closet and pulled out the first thing he could get his hands on; black dress pants and a dark red dress shirt, much more appropriate for work.

After he had his day ware on, he went into his kitchen to grab a granola bar and keys on his way out. Just before leaving he called to his dog, "Colony, try to behave yourself and please do not eat another pair of my socks!" and locked the door.

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

At the BAU, Morgan exited the elevator to a empty bullpen. He walked down the hall a little ways to Garcia's office, figuring that was where every one was, he was right.

"Hey, whats going on? What happened?"

Garcia let out a sob and pointed to one of her many computer screens.

Dear BAU members, expecially Agent Derek Morgan,

As you've probably noticed, Dr. Spencer Reid has not shown up for work today, well don't expect him to be late or for him to come in at all, ever again. He is with me now and you cant have him back, you see we are having much fun and he doesn't want to come back to where he is unappreciated, taunted, singled out, and where he is treated differently then the rest of your team for being so much better then the rest of you. (Agent Morgan)

I wish to tell you he is in good health, but I'd be lying and as we all know, lying is wrong. He has hardly a breath of life left in him. As im sure that me telling you to do so will not change a thing, i will tell you anyways. There is no need for you to look for him, as i said before, he is but just alive and struggling to do so, there may not be enough time to do so but I have not made my mind up completely you see and i may let him live but I may do off with him at any point in time we will see. But for now he remains alive until further notice.

By the way Agent Morgan, just thought you might like to know, this is all your fault, I'll let you figure out why so I don't ruin all the fun. Oh and Dr Reid says hi.

And so I leave you with this:

Below was a pitcher of Reid, Bloody and ragged looking. His face was swollen and unrecognizable but still he looked into the camera with a look of pure hatred and loathing, but also fear, pain, and weakness. If he ever made it out of this alive, he would be even more physically and emotionally scared then ever.

"Oh My God!" he moaned, what had happened, he'd been there last night at six when they were all leaving.

"Morgan you and Rossi head over to him apartment and gather what you can. Garcia can you try to trace the e-mail. Prentiss and I will work up a profile." Hotch commanded them. As soon as Morgan and Rossi were out of the door the rest of the team bursted out in evil laughter.

"Man, I feel sorry that Rossi cant laugh at Morgan a loud." Prentiss maneged through her giggles.

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

At Reid's apartment, Morgan and Rossi entered into the front room easily because the front door was unlocked, immediately the smell him them and found that everything was a deep, dark red. Blood was every where, covering the floor, walls, ceiling, and couch. There were books and papers cluttering the floor and the lamp was on the floor broken. "Oh God" both men said and started looking around the apartment .

In the kitchen, there was nothing on the table and counter tops, everything on the floor, cupboards were wide open with pots and pans ready to fall out. Still there was blood everywhere but not nearly as much. By now, Morgan felt sick to his stomach and feared what the rest of the house looked like.

They slowly and cautiously made their way to the bed room. It was the worst in a way, there were streaks of blood on the floor that looked like Reid had been dragged into the room and thrown onto the bed, there were also bloody footprints beside the streaks and bed. On the night table was a empty vile and needle. The vile had a tape labeling it: Dulidid, Thankfully, in a way, it wasn't Reid's hand writing, this was sloppy and printed, Reids was neat, small, and in cursive. But the sight of it disgusted Morgan to the point that he had to run into the bathroom to be sick, though the sight stopped him in his tracks. Even Rossi was surprised and concerned at its presence.

Rossi followed Morgan to the bathroom and the sight they saw scared them most, it was just plain horrific, there was nowhere that wasn't a deep dark red, even the entire ceiling was a deep burgundy. The mirror was shattered into tiny almost microscopic pieces and sharp fragments. Morgan turned to Rossi and said, "This is all my fault, and I don't even know how or why it is."

"Morgan, no it is not your fault, this guy is sick and twisted, there is no one to blame for his actions but him. He feels the need to justify this with blame, he must have known the two of you were close and found it easiest to put that blame on you."

"So is it wrong of me to feel like it is?"

"Yes because its not rational for you to feel it."

It was silent while the two agents looked at each other at a loss for words, finally that silence was broken when Morgan asked, "Why do you think he's doing this? What has he got against Reid or me?"

"I haven't really got any idea, but my guess its for revenge in some way. Do you remember anyone you or Reid might have upset in some way?"

"No I can't think of anyone. But they would have to really know us if they brought the daludid into this. I wounder how everyone else will take this."

"They will be surprised for sure."

Morgan pulled out his phone, pressing 1 to call Hotch and tell them what was found. "Morgan," he answered.

"Hotch, its bad, real bad. I'd be suprised if he were really alive and if he is he probably doesn't want to be."

"How bad is it?" Prentiss asked.

"Rossi is taking pitchers, but there... we found a vile of dulidid, and it was... it was empty."

"Oh my God, can you tell if it was his!" They all asked sounding shocked and concerned.

"No, I don't thinnk it was, it didn't look like his hand writing."

There was a moment when no one said a thing and the only noise heard was the camera going off.

"When Rossi is done, head back here immediately."

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

Rossi put the pitchers he had just taken out in front of the team in the confess room. While Morgan spoke, "From what we can tell, he's doing this for revenge against me or Reid, he's got to know us and has probably been watching us for years now if he knew about Reid's addiction. From the pitcher, we can tell he beat Reid and was likely stabbed because of all the blood loss. It has to be a male if he were strong enough to drag Reid across the house and room and get him onto the bed. Maybe around thirty or so. Reid's car is-" he was interupted by his going off, with a quick glance, he saw it was a text from an unknown number.

Every one watched as he opened his phone. There was a new pitcher of Reid, looking even worse; his eyes were closed and his face was covered with even more cuts, blood, and bruises. Unlike the first, it looked as if he had tears streaming down his face also his chest and lower abdomen were bear this time showing off the scars that would be left and how raw it looked. It looked looked there was hardly any skin left and there was hardly any back round to get anything from. At the bottom, was a message saying: ALL YOUR FAULT!

Morgan turned his phone to show it to the team, they all gasped and looked horrified at what they saw and Hotch shook his head. "How could anyone do this, and to some one so harmless too." Prentiss said. Morgan was just about to put his phone away when it went off again, coming up unknown again, he feared opening it not wanting to know what was to be seen when he opened it again.

Unlike the two other times, it was a video before he played it, he had Garcia put it on the projector. When the video started, Morgan wanted to hit who ever this UNSUB was until he was dead, for the video showed Reid lying on the ground in an almost fetal Passion (His hands were taped behind his back.) and tears running out of his still closed eyes. Rossi looked away in disgust as a foot came out of no where and kicked Reid in the face and chest multiple times and with each kick Reid made no noise. The only way they could tell there was any volume was with each and every kick there was a thud and it was getting louder every kick. This went on for almost five minuets.

When it finally ended, Garcia and Prentiss were crying and the three men looked ready to. Everything was silent as they waited for some one else to say something first. "Baby girl, can you try to get something from these." Morgan asked his voice shaky. She nodded and took the phone to her layer. Now every one looked at Hotch to see what they were to do now. He shook his head not knowing what to do now.

He was saved this because Struss entered the room her always unfriendly face looking even more so with an ugly frown on it. "Agent Hotchner, what is the meaning of this, why is it that one of your agents are missing again?"

"Ma'am, as of now we don't know why or what has happened to Reid-" Hotch tried to explain.

"So its agent Reid again is it."

"Yes,"

"What can you tell happened so far?"

"Well, Reid was kidnapped-"

"Yes agent Hotchner, I've figured that out but what has happened since then?"

"Between 6:00pm and 10:00am. Morgan when to his apartment and found it a bloody mess we have since recived one email, a picture message, and a video message. David went with Morgan to Reid's apartment ant took these." Hotch pointed to the board with the pictures on it.

"Oh, wow. Erm..." she struggled with forming words. "Well I'm giving you 24 hours until this is re-assigned to some one else." She was half way out the door when she turned and said "oh and agent Hotchner you need to keep a better eye on your agents." And she left.

Hotchglared after her. After another minuet, he said, "Morgan, why don't you see what Garcia has." He nodded and let the room taking a left turn, then a right, at the end of the hall, the took another left. He knocked as he walked in to a sobbing Garcia. "Baby Girl, whats wring?" he said embracing her with a hug.

"Morgan, I-I can't find any anything, there's no no back round noise, I-I can't get anything from the the backround." she exclaimed through the sobs that were getting louder and louder.

"Hey, it's okay, we WILL find him in time."

"How, how can you be sure of that."

"We are the best damn team of profilers there are." She took a very shaky breath and nodded just in time for Morgans phone to go off and they both groaned. And with in a matter of second, Garcia had Hotch called and the team were in her layer.

Morgan took a steadying breath and flipped his phone open. On the tiny cell phone screen, was something that more closely resembled red pulp then it did Reid, and the only reason anyone could tell that it were him was because of the message bellow:

Dear Agent Morgan,

I hope you had fun playing my little game although you lost by the looks of it, there is still about five minuets left for you to find him and also by the looks of it you, you will not make here in that amount of time so sorry t hear about your lose HAHAHAHAHAHHA it's over!

sincerely yours, the revengeanator

Morgan remained staring at the text he had just received with his eyebrows knitting together. "Morgan?" Hotch asked.

"I know this place, I- I know it...(he takes him a moment to figure it out) Oh My GOD, this is at _my house, in my closet._He wasn't in there this morning and I know I locked the door on my way out." He explained running out the door and practically flying down the stairs followed by the rest of the team, who quickly crammed into the closest SUV and sped off towards his house with the sirens blaring.

They reached it in record time (two minuets 19.5 seconds to be exact.) Morgan was the first one out of the vhicale and kicked down his own front door with his gun extended and wildly searching for their UNSUB. Finding no one, he ran up his stairs and to the closet where Colony lay whining and scratching at the bottom of the door.

Without hesitation, he thew the door open and kneeled beside Reid. "Reid, Reid can you hear me Reid?"

"Morgan?" Reid was barley able to whisper.

"Reid stay with me you got it your not going anywhere your staying right here."

"Morgan, I need to tell you something." Reid's voice grew fainter with each word.

"What is it?"

"I-I got y..."

"What?"

"I got you." Morgan was hardly to hear him at all.

"Reid?"

"I GOT YOU MORGAN I GOT YOU!" Reid shouted jumping to his feet, scaring Morgan half to death. It took hima full minuet and a half to realize what had happened. The team was watching with amused looks on their faces (Reid's showed smugness too) When all of a sudden, Morgan was lunging at Reid and punching him.

"I HATE YOU REID, IM GOING TO KILL YOU MYSELF!" he shouted managing to get five good punches in before Hotch and Rossi were able to pull him off.

Once he had calmed down, he started laughing hysterically. "That was a good one Reid, but tell me why did you do it and how?"

"Oh remember when you were making fun of me because of my hair cut... well I got my revenge." he said with a smug smile then continued "I had a lot of help with Garcia (she took a bow.) and everyone else but I also wanted them to have a semi-day off.

Morgan shook his head and said "So you were all in on this." he looked around the room and every one just nodded.

"Sorry sweetie." Garcia told him. "Oh and Reid, Strauss thinks your missing still so we can get the rest of the day off as well." she said perkily.

Every one left the room, except Morgan and Reid. Reid gave him a lopsided smile and said "No hard feelings?"

"Yeah, but I have one more question, what about the Daul-"

"Morgan when you have the title of Doctor, it's not that hard to get a needle and empty vile." He laughed.

"So your not using?"

"No."

"Just had to make sure."

"Hey you guys coming or what?" Prentiss called from downstairs.

"Yeah." they called back and got up.

~FIN~


End file.
